


Oh no

by Neko_Kururu



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu/pseuds/Neko_Kururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment is all it took to change things between them.</p><p>
  <a href="http://thewanderingword.tumblr.com/post/72821580094/">Inspired by this post.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post on tumblr](http://thewanderingword.tumblr.com/post/72821580094/) and in the span of a day, I wrote this fic because abubububu adorkable boyfriends.

Chuck had felt his heart skip a beat when it happened. They were taking a break from repairing Mutt, had been working on Mutt since morning because it was more wreck than car, when Mike jokingly said “what would I do without you?”

"You’d probably blow yourself up or something." Chuck had snarked back.

Mike had laughed, warm and rich. “Probably.” Then he added more quietly, “Seriously though, I’m glad to have you by my side.”

And then it just suddenly clicked. Like some sort of mechanism that sparked into life after receiving this one final component, something which had been missing all along but could not have been individuated, let alone implemented —until now.

Chuck found himself speechless as his mind raced to understand what had just occurred, his freckled face growing warm without his permission when it finally sunk in. He was immensely grateful, just then, of the hair that covered his face and hid his persistent blush. Unfortunately, Mike noticed the abrupt mood change, put his drink down on Mutt’s hood and looked at him in concern.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost."

Chuck’s voice refused to work so he was reduced to shaking his head slowly and hoping Mike would leave it at that.

But Mike didn’t because he was Mike and he would not leave you alone until he was sure you were okay (and then he wonders why they all called him Mama Chilton).

"Chuckles?" He called again, and this time he reached for the blonde’s shoulder.

Chuck should have been able to snap out of it and make a dumb joke to change the topic —on any other given day, he would have— but this time was different. This wasn’t an anxiety issue, or him feeling down or frustrated or whatever; this time he had been figuratively knocked out flat by the sudden revelation that he really, really cared for Mike in a not-entirely-platonic sort of way. Were he bolder, he’d even admit he liked Mike to himself. Right now, however, he was stuck like a deer in headlights, complete with wide eyes and an inability to move.

Mike’s hand on his shoulder, warm and reassuring, was not helping matters, either.

"Chuck, you’re starting to worry me, buddy."

"I’m fine." Chuck managed to blurt out.

He should have known that wouldn’t be good enough for Mike.

"Are you sure? You don’t seem fine. Are you tired? Sick?"

And then with his other hand Mike brushed back Chuck’s hair before Chuck could stop him. And while it was too late to hide the fierce blush he wore, Chuck’s brain and motor functions kicked back in so he could at least take a few steps back and move away from Mike —put some safe, platonic distance between them again.

Or, well, he would have if Mike’s hold on his shoulder hadn’t tightened in that “oh no, you’re not going anywhere” sort of way.

"Mike, really, I’m okay, I just- I- I don’t know, heat flash or something." Chuck tried to explain.

If Mike’s disbelieving snort was any indication, he was failing miserably.

"Come on Chuckles, what’s going on?"

"N-nothing!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Mike asked, putting his other hand on the blonde’s shoulder and moving closer.

He was smiling now and while he probably meant it in a comforting way, to Chuck it felt almost predatory and made his heart race and his breath catch and, and-

Oh.

_Oh no._

He was _so_ screwed.

"Mike really nothing’s going on and I’m feeling fine and canyou _please_ stopcoming _closer?_ ”

He hadn’t meant to finish his sentence all in one breath, or for his voice to go up an entire octave, but Mike was so very close now and the idea of kissing him may have passed through his mind before being mercilessly stamped out because wow things are moving too fast, faster than Mike ever drives and that’s saying something.

"Breathe, Chuck." Mike told him.

Chuck did. He took a shuddering breath in, then released it in an equally shaky gasp. He did this a couple more times —just like when he would get a panic attack, which is sort of what had happened to him just now, but different. When Chuck finally calmed down somewhat, he came to realize that his hands were firmly gripping the front of Mike’s jacket.

He had no idea when he had done that, or for how long, but now he slowly released his death grip and tried not to think too much about it. Or think about what Mike would think about it. It was a nasty cycle that he wasn’t going to jump into.

"Better?" Mike asked him quietly.

Chuck nodded.

"Now are you going to tell me what just happened?"

Chuck shook his head.

Mike sighed patiently. Chuck knew that sigh well; he would hear it whenever Mike had to deal with Texas and his weird ideas, or when someone did something stupid (usually Texas or the Duke) and he had to fix it.

“Chuckles, look, I’m not going to say anything, okay? I’ll just listen.”

“You don’t want to hear it.” Chuck shot back.

At this, Mike smiled, “Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.”

“It is and I can’t.”

“Come on Chuck, we’ve covered every subject at least once in our talks. How bad can this be?”

“It’ll make things weird!” Chuck blurted out.

Mike paused, both curious and confused. Meanwhile, Chuck covered his mouth with his hands and somehow managed to blush even harder than he already was. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say his head would explode from the pressure --or the embarrassment, whatever got him first.

“Chuck, can you tell me?” Mike asked softly, “Please?”

Chuck hesitated. First of all, this was entirely new to him --it had barely been ten minutes since he had had his epiphany-- but at the same time it felt like he had been secretly in love with Mike for months. Likely, this was true although Chuck had no idea when his admiration turned into adoration, nor when his feelings took a turn for the romantic. Now it was so painfully obvious that it was amazing it hadn’t struck him before.

“I like you.” Chuck finally said, dropping his hands to his sides.

Mike raised an eyebrow, “Chuck, I like you too but-”

“No Mike, I mean I _really_ like you. Really, really like you in a non-best-friend kind of way.”

Mike stared at him now. “Oh.” Then again, “ _Oh._ ”

“I’m sorry.” Chuck cringed, “I’m really sorry, forget I said anything-”

“Chuck, it’s oka-”

“Let’s just pretend nothing ever happened and we get back to fixing Mutt, yeah? That way we can just carry on like before-”

“Chuck! It’s okay.”

“I mean I really don’t-” Chuck stopped and mentally rewinded, “What?”

“It’s okay.” Mike said for the third time, smiling gently.

“But- I just-” Chuck paused, then started again, “I just made things weird.”

Mike couldn’t help chuckling, “No you didn’t.”

“I- what?”

Chuck was lost now. How had he not ruined their friendship? Had he just underestimated how laid back Mike was about these things? Probably.

“You- you’re not mad?”

Mike stared at him before he burst out laughing. Chuck would have been scandalized if he wasn’t already so damn confused. Besides, he loved the sound of Mike’s laughter.

“Why would I be mad?” Mike finally asked him.

“Well, I, um, I don’t… know?” Chuck stumbled over his own words, trying hard not to fidget, “I mean, it just came out of the blue and I- I thought it would make things awkward between us, so-”

“Chuckles...” Mike said in that exasperated but gentle way of his.

And then he pulled Chuck into a tight hug, and the blonde’s mind went completely blank for a second out of sheer panic and just... overall sensory overload. Mike was hugging him. _Mike was hugging him._ It wasn’t the first time he’d ever done that but it was right after Chuck told him how he felt and Chuck frankly wasn’t sure what to make of this action.

When Mike pulled away and stuffed his hands into his back pant pockets, he was smiling. No, he wasn’t just smiling, Chuck realized, he was doing that half-smile, half-smirk thing like when he had some sort of devious plan in mind and wow did that make him look hot-

Chuck shut that train of thought right down. It was getting his hopes up when Mike was probably just going to let him down easy and tell him that they should just remain friends, and then-

“So are you going to ask me out or what?”

 _What_ , Chuck screamed in his mind.

“Bwh-ut?” Chuck blurted out less coherently.

Mike laughed again, “Now that you’ve confessed, are you going to ask me out on a date?”

Chuck was pretty sure that if keyboard smashes had a sound, it would be something like the sound he had just made out of shock.

“Chuck, breathe.” Mike told him.

Chuck took a few breaths before asking “But why aren’t you mad?”

He had sounded kind of whiny and he hated himself for it but he needed to know why Mike was so chill about the whole thing. Or maybe.. Did it mean he… did he return his feelings?

“There’s nothing to be mad about.” Mike told him patiently, a lingering hint of amusement in his tone, “If anything, I’m flattered you would choose me. I, uh...”

And then Mike did something that blew Chuck’s mind. His shoulders hunched while a blush crept across his cheeks, and his gaze, usually so steady, turned downward; the whole reaction could only be described as sheepish --something which Chuck had never seen from Mike.

“I’ve never been asked out before.” Mike admitted quietly.

“Mike, will you go out with me?”

The words took both of them by surprise; especially Chuck since he didn’t even have to think about saying them, they more or less just tumbled out of his mouth of their own accord. The brunette’s resulting reaction though was something Chuck was going to treasure for a long time to come: Mike’s eyes met his just as his smile grew wide and excited, a giddy sort of energy suddenly emanating from him. His whole posture relaxed and opened and, if Chuck had been bolder, he seemed ready to for another hug.

No wait, that sounded awesome.

Chuck smiled, relieved, before taking the leap. He ran his hands up Mike’s arms before pulling him forward and wrapping his arms around the brunette’s shoulders. He felt Mike immediately melt into the embrace, taking his hands out of his back pockets to instead wrap his arms around Chuck’s waist. The way Mike’s chin hooked over his shoulder, the way their bodies fit together perfectly; Chuck was stunned by how natural it felt --then wished they had started doing this a long time ago.

“You uh, you haven’t- I don’t have your answer yet, Mikey.” Chuck said after a moment.

He felt Mike’s hold tighten just as the brunette let out a small chuckle.

“I’d love to go out with you.”

Chuck felt his heart swell in elation. They remained there, hugging for a little while longer before eventually pulling away, both wearing big, goofy smiles on their faces.

“So...” Mike began, his smile turning impish, “You want to go in the back and make out?”

Chuck’s heart nearly exploded, “ _Mikey!_ ”

Mike just laughed.


End file.
